Sonic Madness
by Shinigami no Hoshigaki
Summary: This is for laughs. Main theme. Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails must live together with their match mates and try to survive it all. First six chapters are prologue to the rest. Rated T plus
1. The New Television

Disclaimer: This is some of the stuff that I think about when I want to laugh, so I decided to put the best parts in to hope that it might make you laugh. I will only have characters that came on the games. I do not own Sega or the Sonic characters.

Episode 01: The New Television

Sonic was in the house, completely bored out of his mind with just watching television all day.

"I'm bored. I'll see what's on the other channel."

Sonic changed it to another channel and started to laugh at the show that he changed it to. Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver came to the living room where Sonic was and went right in front of him. Sonic tried moving around trying to see the show.

"Can you guys move out of the way, so I can watch TV?"

Shadow and Silver pushed Knuckles in the back to signal him to talk and Knuckles responded to them with a glare.

"Um... Sonic, I don't know how to say this, but... you have to stop watching TV."

"What?"

Yeah, you see, we all came to an agreement and… um…"

The three of them showed a flashback that showed the three of them discussing what they should do.

"Okay, so is everyone ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yep"

"Okay, rock-paper-scissor, go"

The three of them were playing rock-paper-scissors to find out who should do the part they all didn't wanted to do.

"Ha, you lost Knuckles, paper beats rock."

"That means you have to talk to him."

Knuckles sighed in a depressed way.

"Alright, I'll go handle it."

Knuckles walked from the kitchen the living room. Back at the kitchen, Silver and Shadow were grinning.

"Why does Knuckles always keep picking rock?"

"I don't know but at least we can guarantee a win."

The flashback ends and is where this event already happened. Knuckles tried to reach for the controller. Sonic saw and looked at Knuckles's face, releasing a horrifying face with his eyes glowing red and his teeth all-sharp.

"No! Back off, this is my controller."

Sonic started hissing at Knuckles. Shadow sighed and walked in front of Knuckles. He was only thinking that Knuckles talking was just a waste of time.

"Listen faker, you been watching TV for an entire week. Now you give me the remote… We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Shadow and Sonic started to see eye-to-eye, as they first tried to win the staring contest and the rest were just standing there and Silver, which started to yawn, decided to just reach in and grab it.

"Get away from my precious..."

"Ha, I won the contest, faker... Now you must say that I'm your superior one."

Shadow raised his hands in gory as he won a contest that never even started in the first place. Sonic and Silver were fighting for the controller moving back and forth, but Sonic regain his normal state when he heard Shadow saying that. All three of them then stared at Shadow.

"What are you even talking about, Shadow?"

"Yeah, I thought we're here to get the controller away from Sonic."

"Knuckles and Sonic are right, like how this turn to one of your psychopathic games?"

Silver then took the controller away from Sonic only to get him angry again and with Silver with a nervous look; he got attacked by Sonic and formed a cloud around them. Shadow, feeling like not talking with what they just said earlier, walked out of the living room and left outside. Knuckles noticed the controller and grabbed only to get attack from Sonic and Silver.

"Silver, why are you attacking me?"

"Because I want the remote."

"You too?"

Knuckles try to struggle from both of them trying to grab it. Then Silver got the controller and raised it up in the air.

"Ha, I got it."

Silver started to show off by waving the controller in there face. Knuckles looked at Silver with an irritated face and Sonic only looked at the controller with an exotic look. Sonic dived onto Silver to try to get it back.

"Ah! Sonic get off of me!"

Shadow came back in the room with a provoked look, carrying a baseball bat and smashed the television. Everyone started to scream as the television screen was broken and the sparks of electricity were flying all around the room. The glass broke and fell to the floor, as that is how Sonic's heart went as the television was destroyed in front of his eyes. He gotten angry, tackled Shadow and they both fell to the ground, with Shadow landing on the glass and Sonic on top of him, making the pain of the glass more horribly painful.

"Shadow, what you did... I can't forgive you. Why Shadow, why?"

"For one thing… Get off of me."

They both stood up from the floor.

"Secondly, when I fell the glass was already painful even without you on me, and thirdly… We all agreed that you should stop watching TV because you watched TV for an entire week and… how to put this in words… The power company called and…"

Shadow was showing a flashback that was taken three days ago in their house. Shadow had received a call from the power company.

"Yeah, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form speaking."

"Yes, I wanted to know if you can go to Sonic the Hedgehog, because he hasn't answered our call and tell kindly to… STOP WASTING OUR ENERGY! He has been wasting so much energy that we had to stop serving energy to others. In fact, we only have a short time to talk before- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The line just went out and Shadow hanged up the phone.

"Dam those stupid humans. Who do you think I am… an errand boy?"

Shadow went to his computer that he was on before the phone call.

"Now time to go back on my computer."

All of a sudden the computer went off and Shadow was first surprised, but quickly turns to a yell as he has lost all access to the internet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

The flashback has ended and returned to the present.

"And that is how it all started."

Silver turned to Shadow.

"What are you even talking about you haven't even said anything about what happened earlier. All you said was that they called and then said that is how it all started."

"Never mind what I said, at least he's no longer going to watch television… Ah, any second now, there going to return the power from our house and I can finally go back to the internet."

Knuckles and Silver looked at the sad hedgehog as he carried some of the broken glass and started to release some tears.

"Somehow, even though he was watching TV for many days…I still feel kind of bad for what Shadow did."

"Yeah, and I've been his rival for years."

Knuckles and Silver looked at Shadow with their arm crossed on their chest and with mean looks on their face.

"Fine… let's go get him a new television."

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles all went to Best Buy, since it was the closet and most reliable place where they get their electronics.

""So… Uh… What do you think we should get him?"

"I don't know… but since you broke his old television, you should let Sonic decide."

"Yeah and you're the one that's going to pay for it."

"What? Why the hell should I pay? It's not like I'm the one who-…"

Shadow tried to finish it, but notice them starting at him, not only that but also remembering that he was the one who broke it. Shadow tried to say the words, but struggle in trying to get those words out.

"Fine… what do… you want… faker?"

Sonic was gone and out of sight. They all were looking for him for about half an hour until they found him glued onto a particular flat screen television. Sonic had his face on it and started to growl all over it.

"We should get Sonic farther from it before they have to take it away to get disinfected."

"I don't think that they will do that Shadow, since Sonic has a hold on it."

Silver started to grin and let out a small laugh at seeing Sonic act this way. Then a salesman came by and introduced himself, by shaking all their hands.

"Hello, I see your friend here is intrigued by these one of a kind flat screen television."

The others turned their attention to the television. Their eyes started to glow brightly as they glazed at the awesome flat screen.

"It is an energy saver that gives only 10 percent of energy then other televisions and is compatible of connecting and surfing through the internet.

"Internet… awesome."

"It is a 10X35 feet screen with High Definition TV already installed."

"High Definition TV, sweet."

"It also has a High Audio Speaker Phones already installed."

"High Audio Speaker Phone, cool."

"And to top it, if you buy it right now… you get a Satellite that contain a one year free access on all your cable shows, that even includes HBO and Starz. What do you say?"

The salesman smiled at him showing a gold pasted tooth that shined when the light hit it.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this, but… you guys look like you're not a pair of suckers, so if you get the television now I will even include this Universal Controller."

Sonic looked at the controller as a beam of light started to appear out of nowhere from the top of the controller, like if it was sent from heaven.

"I'll take it"

Sonic grabbed the controller and started to smother it and everyone else agreed to even get it, including Shadow who doesn't seem to mind buying it. They had the Geek Squad take it to Sonic's house and get it installed. When it was finished, the four of them turned it on. Luckily, the power had returned back to normal.

"Okay, what should we do first?"

They thought for a second about what they should do first on their brand new TV, and a thought appeared in Silver's head.

"Hey, since there are four of us, why don't we play Halo 3, we already got the XBOX 360 installed already."

Everyone else agreed and within a few minutes they were all playing multi-player mode, battling against each other.

"Hey Shadow, stop looking at my side of the screen."

Shadow started to wave his finger in a sign of denial.

"You're just saying that just because you keep getting killed by me."

Shadow had the high score, with Silver and Knuckles in the middle and Sonic at dead last.

"I going to win, so just give up"

The game was starting to get more intense as Sonic and Shadow started to go at it. They were going so crazy that Knuckles and Silver decided to exit out of the game and watch this extraordinary battle take place. Luckily for Sonic, he managed to make it to the same amount of points as Shadow.

"Okay faker, last game, winner takes it all."

"You're on."

They got ready for the final round as Sonic and Shadow started to get pumped up, well Knuckles and Silver were getting eager to await the winner of this battle. The door opened from the outside and Tails came in and went straight to the living room.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Tails"

"Hi Tails"

Tails looked at the game and then saw Sonic and Shadow playing. Their grip on the controller started to slip when some sweat from their heads fell down onto their gloves. In the screen, it showed Sonic and Shadow already shooting each other. Tails tried to get across them, but noticed the cables were up.

"May you two drop your controller to the floor for a second?"

"One minute Tails"

"Fine then, forget I said anything."

Tails didn't want to stand around, so he decided to walk over the cables. When he tried that, Shadow moved his hand to the side to signal Tails to move away and just wait. The two of them were on red health, no grenades, low ammunition, and no shield. Tails walked over Shadow's cable and block his view.

"Tails… move!"

"Just remain right there, Tails."

Shadow let out a glare, but not looking at Sonic, for fear that he might lose to him. Tails didn't paid attention to both of them and decided to go around Sonic's cable controller. Just then, Sonic moved his controller up and Tails's leg got tangled on the cable.

"Wow… Wow… Ah!"

Tails fell on the floor and the cable moved the console. When that happened, the plugs got pulled right out and the power went out. Everyone else were so shocked that it was a close match of the century, but the shock turn to a glare at Tails.

"Tails, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Wait, so now we have to do that job."

Sonic and Shadow started to go around Tails punching their left hand with their right fist.

"Guys… It was just and accident. I can find a way to make this all better."

In a few minutes, Sonic and Shadow were doing another match well Silver and Knuckles were lying on the couch, enjoying the match.

"How is it going Tails?"

Tails was next to the television with a energy generated bicycle pedaling at a fast pace. He was starting to feel exhausted.

"Can I stop already, come on you guys."

"Tails, you better not stop until we are done with our ninety-nine battle match."

"What, ninety-nine?"

"Yeah now keep pedaling."

Tails kept on pedaling and started to slow down every once in a while, only to continue one when Shadow tell him to move faster.

"So do you think we should tell him that the power went back on?"

"Naw… maybe in a few hours."

Disclaimer: I hope this made you laugh. Tell me if you want to read more of this and to the people who read my other Sonic fic, you don't have to worry because this will not really affect that fic, just to let you know.


	2. Sonic Wants Revenge

Episode 02: Sonic wants Revenge

Sonic was on the ladder to get on top of the roof.

"Why do I have to go up here and do this?"

Knuckles, Silver, Shadow and Tails were next to him well he was doing the job.

"Because you don't do anything at all, so we figured that you would do something for once and also you are the one who threw it up there."

Sonic go on top and look down at Shadow.

"Then why can't Tails do it?"

"Because Tails is unconscious and you're the one who did it. Don't you even listen?"

Sonic looked at the unconscious fox, glared at the Shadow and then decided to do the job. Sonic turned and saw the Frisbee that they have thrown earlier.

"I still don't know why I have to do it, it's not like I'm the one how put it up there."

Sonic went into a flashback that showed them playing with the Frisbee earlier. Silver had the Frisbee in his hand.

"Shadow… catch."

Silver throw it to Shadow and he caught it.

"Here… faker."

Shadow threw it fast to Sonic, but he caught it.

"Na, na, na-na-na. You suck at throwing."

Shadow got really angry at him well Sonic insults him by sticking his tongue out and putting his finger on his eye lids. His face started to turn red.

"Hey Sonic, throw it to me."

Tails started to wave his hands, but Sonic was gloating too much to notice.

"Sonic!"

"One minute, Tails."

Sonic continue to gloat, so Tails turned to the side.

"He never listens to me."

Just then the Frisbee hit Tails on the side and it flew to the top of the roof. Tails fell to the floor, with his face on the ground and made no movements.

"Ouch Tails, you should really keep your eye on the Frisbee."

Sonic walked up to Tails.

"Tails… wake up sleepy head."

Sonic did multiply sight painfully kick on Tails's back. Sonic moved away from Tails slowly and toward the others as they were looking at the roof.

"Okay, so who going up there."

The flashback ends and Sonic was still in the same place.

"Oh right… the Frisbee."

Sonic got the Frisbee that flew to the other side of the roof. He then notice a nest on the roof and decided to walk over there.

"Dam, birds… think they can come here and don't pay any rent."

Sonic looked and grabbed one of the eggs. The egg was the size to be enough to prevent him from covering the egg in both his hands.

"Man, this must be a huge bird if it made this."

Behind him there was a shadow that came closer and when he turned around, he saw a vulture. The bird started to peck Sonic in the face and each peck was painful to him.

"Ah! Get way!"

The other three looked as Sonic was getting attacked.

"You think we should go help him?"

"Naw, just as long as he doesn't attack back, put the egg back and not to insult the vulture, then he should be fine."

Sonic was waving his hands at the bird, trying to attack it and defend himself.

"Get away from me you stupid bird!"

"Well it looks like he didn't do two of them, but just as long as he-…"

Sonic dropped the eggs and luckily it fell on the nest, but kept moving back with the bird attacking him and he tilt himself to the edge and fell down. When he landed on the floor, the volture flew away and the other three of them went around him.

"Sonic, did you get the Frisbee?"

Sonic got up and glared at the rest of them.

"All you care about is getting the Frisbee?"

"Yeah."

The other guys did a quiet laugh at Sonic.

"I… I don't know what I'll do, but I'll get you guys back."

Sonic threw the Frisbee to the floor and ran to the room.

"What the heck did we do?"

"I don't know Shadow, I just don't know."

Knuckles patted Shadow in the back.

"Get your hands off me."

Knuckles quickly moved his hand away from him.

"Sorry."

After a few hours, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Tails, who have just woken up an hour after, went back to the house. Shadow, Knuckles and Silver well Tails decided to go to the kitchen.

"Hey Tails, well you're going to the kitchen, why don't you get us something to eat from the fridge."

Tails ignored what Shadow had said to him. He headed to the door and all of a sudden, a bucket from the top of the door fell on top of him. The bucket had contained what had appeared to be honey or some other type of sticky stuff. Tails tried to move, but it was very hard since the stuff was making his fur get stuck to the floor. He went to the bathroom to go and try getting rid of it all before something worst happens.

"Yuck, what is this stuff… I got to go wash it off."

He went to the bathroom and when he opened the door, another bucket fell on him. This time, instead of it being the same thing as before, it was a bush of chicken feathers. The feathers have gotten stuck to the honey. He feared that more was coming so he had to go back to the living room. When he went back, he saw them starting at him and they all started it crack up as they started laughing at Tails. Tails only got upset when that happen, and they wouldn't stop. Shadow even laugh so hard that he fell down from the couch.

"Real funny guys."

Tails was trying to act sarcastic. They all stop laughing hard but did small laughs.

"Tails, what happened to you... You turned into a real chicken."

"I'm not a chicken, I'm a fox, okay."

"Okay, if you say so."

Shadow did a sudden boo at Tails and he flinched. Then Shadow punched him twice.

"Ow, why do you always hit me."

"Because you flinched."

Shadow did it again and hit Tails twice on the shoulder again.

"Ow, that really hurts. You know that?"

"I know, now quiet down, chicken."

"My name is Tails."

"No your name will now be chicken."

Shadow started laughing and Tails who was so angry that he didn't wanted to talk anymore, just walked away. Knuckles turned to Shadow and interrupt his fun.

"Isn't it kind of weird that Tails just happened to go to the kitchen and a bucket of glue and feathers were on top of the door."

"That smart of you."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, for a dumb ass."

Shadow started laughing and Silver was not even trying to back up any of them. Knuckles got angry, stood up and decided to walk away.

"If anybody needs me, I'll be working out."

Knuckles walked to his room and started to go to his workout section, where he had all his weighs. He went down on one of them, the one with the huge weighs and started lifting it.

"Dam Shadow, how does he think he is? Trying to insult me like that... well I'll make him pay some day.

Knuckles kept on lifting until he had done about fifty of them and put the weighs down. He got up and went to the kitchen. He slowly and carefully walked to the refrigerator in fear that he might get the same thing as Tails. But nothing happened. So Knuckles grabbed a sports drink from the frig and walked back to the workout section. He finished drinking it and went back to working out.

"Fifty more and that should do it for today."

Knuckles started to lift up the weighs, but this time the weighs went down on him and he started choking on the weighs. The next scene was the ambulance taking Knuckles away. Sonic decided on go with him. Silver and Shadow just stand where the ambulance was. Tails started crying all over Shadow as he tried hugging him for comfort. Tails still had the feathers on him and Shadow only started laughing at Tails. Within a few minutes, the three of them went back to the house and sat on the couch. After watching a few hours of television, they all fell asleep. When daytime came, Shadow woke up only to see that Tails was on the side of him and he started making some quiet laughs. When he turned to Silver, he was so shocked to see him that he moved quickly to the side that both Tails and Shadow fell. Tails woke up in a grumpy mood.

"Shadow, what are you doing?"

Tails was also shocked when his eyelids opened up and looked at Silver. Silver finally woke up and saw both of them staring at him.

"Uh... why are you guys looking at me like that?"

The three of them went to the kitchen table to discuss what has happened.

"Okay, so this day and yesterday had been a strange one."

Tails and Silver nods in agreeing.

"Okay, now this is all we got. Tails had turned into a chicken."

Shadow let out small laughs.

"Hey, that was uncalled for."

Shadow turned slowly and continued on.

"Knuckles had gotten into an accident and went to the hospital."

Tails and Silver nods in agreeing.

"And Silver... turned into a-..."

"You can say it."

"He turned into a girl."

Silver had make-up on his face, especially some blush powder on his cheeks, and was wearing a dress. He also has women leg stripes and had a cross jewelry on his neck. Tails looked at Silver had hugged Shadow with fear. Shadow only responded with some quiet laughs.

"Shadow... I'm scared."

"We all know that this was most likely done by Sonic... yes."

They all nod.

"Okay now to prevent anyone else from getting hurt, we should go find him and kick his ass."

"But you are the only one left for all we're concern."

"Yeah... and I haven't even done anything to him."

"I know... now charge away."

Shadow ran off in a search to go and look for Sonic. Well Silver decided on going back to the couch and watches more TV. Tails, which didn't wanted to be near Silver, went with Shadow. Shadow and Tails ran separate directions and ran until he found him at the last place where he thought to look, in the library.

"I know that you did it Sonic, now I need to way this."

"Okay"

Shadow and Sonic now started to talk fast as if they were at the show, speed (beep).

"I know that you really plan on getting rid of me and no the rest of them."

"So you knew all along."

"Yes. I knew that you know that I'm actually allergic to chicken feathers and my allergic reaction was to laugh. And that would be my only way to die. So you knew that Tails was going to go to the kitchen so you put the bucket of glue on him and you also knew that he was going to try and wash up, so you put the second one on the bathroom one. You also knew that after the second time, which Tails wasn't going to take a chance and continue on with his life. Not only that but you knew that Tails was an emotional person, so you put more weighs on Knuckles workout equipment and cause him to chock by it. Which caused Knuckles to go to the hospital and you went along to the hospital, so you knew that I'll end up with Tails and with his feathers, my allergic reaction will still continue. But to finish it off, you went back when we were asleep and you put make-up and that stuff on Silver to make him look like an attractive women. You also knew that Tails was never really good with attractive females, so that is why he is near women like Amy. You knew that with Silver gone, I'll end up with Tails. Just to get me to run away and give up my percentage of the house so you can sell it. Not only that, but if I didn't run away, you would've gotten Tails to hate me and get him to leave so you can have his shares of the house, and once you had the money, you would be able to buy off Se(beep) and make sure that they won't be with Ninten(beep) so they won't take over the world. Hah-hah. Isn't that right faker?"

The (beep) racer thing had ended.

"Huh! You knew it all along..."

Sonic started to scratch his head.

"…Well the first part at least. The house part... I don't knew what you are talking about."

Shadow and Sonic started to look eye-to-eye.

"So why did you do it anyway?"

"I told you that I'll get you back and I did."

Shadow went to Sonic and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. Then he made a sigh.

"Sonic... you need a lot more work on your revenge skims. Here I'll give you some pointer."

Shadow and Sonic exit from the library and started to head back home since the sun started to set and they were hungry. On the way home, Shadow was giving tip on how to do his skims better.

Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to finish the next one, hopefully before Christmas, since I'll make a Christmas one, but if not, I will show it right after Christmas day.


	3. Bad Luck Christmas

Disclaimer: Now here is the Christmas special and on record timing. I would like to note that not that many people went to this fic since it first started, so please, if you know anybody that goes to fan fiction that is interested in sonic or other character, I encourage you to tell them about this one. But that only if you guys feel like it, I just want to make people laugh. Also, next one will be the New Year's Eve Special.

Episode 03: Bad Luck Christmas

Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow were at there usual spot, or the couch to be exact, and were discussing about the upcoming holiday. Shadow was standing up and moving around as if he was the argent.

"Okay, so Christmas is coming up, yeah?

"Yeah!"

"And you all know that we have to go and get presents for at least one person each, right?"

"Right!"

"And you all know that we are completely broke and can't pay for anything, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Shadow stop and put one of his hand on the side of the couch and was supporting his body with just that hand.

"So... does anybody know how are we going to get the money for our present?"

Everyone started to look at each other to see who had an idea. Then Sonic raised his hand.

"Sonic... before you say anything... If it evolves using gasoline and a match, remember that we don't have the money to pay for gas!"

Sonic quickly put down his hand.

"Okay... does anybody have a more... brighter idea?"

Everyone did the same thing again with looking at each other for ideas. Then Silver raised his hand.

"Okay Silver.... I know you going to say that we should go to the future and get lots of money that in the future, it isn't worth anything at that time, but here it is worth a fortune... I know that it is a good idea, that you were going to say, but we can't afford a time machine."

Silver put done his hand and Shadow just sighed.

"Okay... so no one can think of anything that doesn't involve spending any money, but getting money quick."

Tails raised his hand

"You have an idea."

"Um... Amy called earlier and mentions something about a play that they're doing at the city square and she said that they're paying the people money to perform, since she knew that this was going to happened."

Shadow thought for a second and had a thought.

"Money, eh... interesting."

It skipped to the next scene with everyone out and at city squared already. They all were wearing scarves, mittens, hoods and coats. It was already started to snow and they were all freezing that they had to wrap their own bodies next to each other for comfort, which made Shadow feel a bit awkward.

"Bwre... man, it is freezing cold out here."

Knuckles went up to Tails that was leading the way.

"Are you sure that it's today at this location, Tails?"

"I'm sure."

Knuckles walked slower to be with the ones behind and went next to Shadow.

"I hope Tails knows where he's going... I'm freezing my tail off."

"Don't worry, if Tails is wrong, we can just kill him and use his fur as coats and his organs as food to warm us inside."

Tails started to get nervous and turned to Sonic.

"Shadow, not serious... is he?"

"Don't worry Tails, he won't hurt you..."

Tails started to feel calmer when Sonic said that.

"... Just as long as you can get us there."

Tails returned to his worried state.

"...Um... thanks... Sonic... I needed that..."

"Don't mention it, Tails."

In a few more turns they had arrived to the only opened theater in the entire city. The sign had said "The Nut Cracker," which only made them laugh for some reason. They got inside and saw many people on stage and a few on the theater chairs. When they went down, Amy, which was sitting on a chair, ran up and started to hug Sonic. She went up on him and also started to give him kisses at him and he was getting disgusted, but couldn't do anything to stop it without getting himself hurt at the end. So he just had to endure the torture. The rest just waited there fro waiting the awkward moment, but not for Shadow. He was laughing his face off.

"Hi Amy"

"Hi Tails... I see you told everyone."

"Yeah."

Amy went back to kisses Sonic, for a few minutes and went back up. Luckily, for Sonic, Amy didn't kiss him in the lips.

"I talked to the director and he said that you guys can go at anytime you want."

Knuckles turned to Tails and started to whisper.

"Isn't it kind of weird that everyone knows a lot of what the other person is thinking?"

"If you say it in simple words like those, then you would never understand, but if you think of it scientifically, it is just a simple theory to understand."

"Um… thanks… you made it better to understand."

Knuckles tried to say it as much into sarcastic as he can.

"So… Um… Amy, who much are they paying?"

"Not much, but enough to get a present for someone and this is the only place that will accept last minute workers."

They all huddled up and started to discuss of what to do and within a minute , they came up with a solution.

"We decided to perform."

"Great."

Amy started smiling and walked away, giving Sonic another kiss.

"Yuck, why is she still doing that… We aren't doing any games, anymore."

"How should I know… Girls are such a mystery."

Everyone including the guys on stage started to nod. After a few minutes in the closet room, they all came out and were wearing costumes.

"Wait, so we have to dance… what the hell happened to ice skiing?"

"Shadow… It's thirty degrees below zero. You think people are going to be outside in the cold?"

Shadow just responded with a glare and a childish attitude. The gang looked out on stage and saw some amazing dancers. Shadow lift up his hand and started screaming out words.

"Hey, queer."

The dancer tripped and broke his leg. Everyone did an "Ow" or an "Ouch." Shadow just went mean and started to laugh. When the next person came out, he started to dance and jump into the air, Shadow again started to scream out words.

"Your mother's a whore!"

He turned around when he was still in the air, he hit the wall and right on the face. Again everyone turned around and Shadow only laughed. The other women and men walked up to Shadow and with glares.

"You better stop it, or else you will be punished."

"Oh yeah, what can you losers with girly dresses going to do to me if I don't?"

A few minutes later, the director started to call the next person.

"Um... Is Shadow the... Hedgehug... here.?"

The director tried to preannounce hedgehog. Shadow came out and everyone was first shocked that they gave a deep breath motion, and then turn to a burst of laughter as they looked at Shadow and how he looked. Shadow was wearing a pink tutu and was covered in a weird make-up of mostly eye-shadowing and lipstick. Tails, ran toward Sonic and hugged him with the fear from earlier. Shadow only responded with a red angry face and his fist raised up towards everyone.

"Laugh one more time and that will be the last time you will ever have any happiness in your whole life!"

Everyone just stopped laughing right after he said it, but Sonic still kept on laughing. Shadow got angry and tackled on Sonic. Sonic was screaming as Shadow started to beat the living hell out of Sonic. Everyone else just continued on, with many other dancer continuing and were preforming well, knowing that they didn't have to worry, as long as Shadow kept beating sonic up. Sonic on the other hand, was screaming in pain well Shadow was punching him in the face and the gut, but when Shadow let go, Sonic just laughs at Shadow.

"Poor Sonic, won't that idiot ever learn."

Tails turned to Knuckles with a weird and suspicious face when Knuckles said that.

"Well I'm glad that Sonic getting the torture and not me."

Knuckles and Tails nod from Silver's comment. After a few people went, it was Tails's turn.

"Um... Is a Miles... um... Power here."

"It's Miles Prower, and don't call me that, just say my nickname Tails."

"Whatever... You crybaby."

"I'm not a crybaby! And I'll show you!"

Tails lifted his arm and started to dance. for some reason, he was a really good dancer that even made all the other dancers jealous. He started to do stuff like lifting his leg up backwards, jumping high into the air, and doing lots of spinning moves. When he was done, the director was so shocked that his mouth just remained open until he let out some words.

"Fantastic... For a crybaby, you're not awful... you were magnificent."

Tails responded with a bow and a few words.

"Thank you, and I'm not a crybaby!"

Tails walked off stage with a angry face and his fist press together. He was started to grumble and mumble some stuff. The director called on the next person.

"Um... next up is... Sonic the... hedgehug"

The others looked to see if Sonic was ready to go and they noticed Shadow walking by them.

"Sonic will not be coming up as he got a stage fright..."

Shadow put his hands together and with an evil face and tone.

"Yes that's it... Muhahahaha..."

Shadow stopped, looked around him and saw many people looking at him with a worried look on there face.

"Um... I mean... I don't know if he will come out of it. Yes... out of it..."

He continued with little evil laughs and stopped when everyone looked at him again.

"Um... I mean with his stage fright."

"Okay... I was ackward,... so if he won't come then... next up is Silver!"

Silver walked up on stage and with his telocaletic power, he was able to cheat his way through his dance moves. He took a bow and walked away as he got accepted along with Tails. The director called on the next person.

"Is Knuckles the... Um... E. here."

Knuckles walked up on stage.

"Um... it's Echidna."

"Okay, so show me your dance move... Edchinna."

Knuckles sighed first and then started to dance. When he had finished, he turned around, opened his eyes and noticed that most of the people including the group and the director were all throwing up as they watched the most dispicable type of dancing that they have ever seen.

"So... Am I in?"

"Um... Let me see here."

The director thought for a second by having his hand under his chin.

"How about a... NEVER IN YOUR LIFE, THAT WAS THE WORST DANCING THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN... YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. PUT YOUR HEAD IN SHAM, AS YOU HAVE DECREASED YOUR FAMILY!"

Knuckles put his head down and sighed as he walked slowly away from stage. Shadow turned to Tails.

"With so many good people... we and Silver are the only ones that got in automatically."

Tails turned to Shadow with a confused look.

"You preformed."

"Yeah, haven't you seen me."

"No I was just reading the... Um I mean I was paying attention to the other stuff."

"What on bloody hell were you doing the whole time?"

Tails went to a flashback with him leaving the stage after his performance. Tails stand there as Silver was called, but notice someone behind the curtains was calling him. He went to the back and saw an orange cat the preformed before him and to him, he thought that she was cute.

"I like that moves that you did back there."

"Thanks."

"Do you happened to have any other move that you can show me.?"

The cat went up to him and started circling her finger around Tails chest. Tails only responded with a swallowing his saliva on his mouth. The flashback ended and Shadow looked at Tails with a sly face.

"You sly fox, so how did it went?"

"How did what went?"

Shadow whispered to Tails's ear and Tails responded with a sick face.

"You're sick Shadow."

Shadow did a "What did I say?" expression as Tails walked away from him. Within a few minutes, the director had made his decision on, who is going to perform.

"Okay, the winners are the following."

He took out a chart board.

"Miles, Silver, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and..."

The director was also in the phone.

"Okay and Nate."

They turned to see who it was and it was the cat that Tails mentioned to Shadow. Then Shadow turned to Tails as he was ducking down at a different direction. When Shadow went towards Tails he saw him talking to a cell phone at a quite and rough tone.

"Okay, good... now hang up and don't forget that if you don't do this... I will hurt your precious sculpture."

"No please... I do exactly what you say."

The director hanged up and gave a depressing sighed. Shadow touched Tails on the shoulder and Tails responded with a scream

"Tails what are you doing?"

"I'm threatening the director to allow us to be in the play by having his sculpture."

"Tails how did you get his stuff anyway?"

Tails went to another flashback that happened a few minute after his last one, where it shows Tails and Nate in the house of the director. They were on the ceiling wearing spying gadgets and were using there skills to get the sculptures from a room full of red light sensor. Tails went down and grabbed one of them.

"I got it Nate, now raise me back up."

The flashback ended and the director was still in a depressed mood.

"I don't know how horrible this show is going to turn out. Okay everyone else that I haven't called, except for Amy, get the hell out of my theater."

Everyone else walked away wondering what the hell was he thinking when he was choosing the ones like Knuckles and Sonic, who hasn't even went up. They all were happy as they were being called. After a few hours of practice, the night has finally begun as the group were getting ready for the performance. Shadow looked out on stage and saw many people out there and decided to call a huddle. Everyone had huddle up.

"Okay, this is what we have been waiting for, since the morning."

"I don't know if we could do this, I just barely started to get the rthym."

"Don't worry, we just play along and everything will be alright."

"Yeah!"

They all ran and the next scene shows the entire theater on fire. The firefighters came and started to put it out sand as they can't use water went it's all frozen. At first the gang looked depressed as they watched the place go on fire, but they looked up and started to gaze at eh star on the night sky that showed as snow was still falling.

"See guys, what did I told you, that everything is going to be alright."

Everyone nodded with his response.

"Now how about we just look up and watch the star."

They all looked at the star and in the background, a chuck of wood fell down and almost hit them. They responded with that by moving moving more back from the theater.

"Um... The view will be just as great with us on top of the view."

Everyone nod in fear as they walked away from the building. Nate, the cat from before walked up to them.

"You guys don't mind if I stay with you guys for Christmas."

"No, in fact I insist that you stay until the next chap-... I mean until New Year's Eve."

"Great."

They didn't mind with her coming, since she did help them go and be on stage. Nate then cuddles up to Tails and Amy going on Sonic. They both responded with a weird smile and a terrified face. And the gang all put there arms around each other as they walked to the house.

"Uh... Tails..."

"Yeah Knuckles"

"Where is our home, again?"

"Uh..."

The gang now started to walk around the street as they looked for their house and then they notice a sleight flying in the sky.

"Look it's Santa."

"Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christm-..."

All of a sudden a gun shot was heard and the sleight fell down next to them. Everyone turned to Shadow and he had a gun in his hand. As they turned to him, he responded by putting the gun to the back.

"Oh my god! You killed Santa!"

"You bastard."

"Don't worry, he's not dead, he just been tranquilized. Now let's get on and go home."

With them all speechless and the cops coming quickly, they decided to go on the sleight They flew for a few minutes and they found there house.

"There it is."

They parked to the roof of their house and went down to the house. Tails turned to Shadow with a mean glare.

"Shadow, you should go back to the sleight and take Santa back to the North Pole."

"But why me?"

Tails gave him another glare and Shadow responded with a sighed.

"Fine."

Tails went down and into the house. Shadow was about to go on the sleight.

"Naw, I'll do it tomorrow."

Shadow went down to his room window and stayed in there. When he closed the window the sleight fell down on the other side of the house. Everyone went inside and with the gift that they secretly stole from Santa sack without Tails knowing, they gave them to the person they decided to give and continued on the Christmas celebration, by having a Christmas Party in house for up until the sun fell down the next day.

Disclaimer: I just made Nate up, so I'm not sure if she will stay after the next two or three episodes, but she will be a big use on them, so that's the reason why I made her up.


	4. Baby No Years

Declaimer: I sorry for the real long wait for this chapter, I will try to show episodes more quicker, but I have to do lots of winter homework. Anyway, enjoy the New Year's Eve special.

Episode 04: Baby No Years

Everyone was getting ready for the upcoming New Years. Except for Shadow, which just happen to be sitting around doing nothing, but drinking vodka and watching television. Tails stopped in front of Shadow and looked at the drunk hedgehog with red eyes and a 5'o clock shadow, by doing an angry glare at him.

"Are you going to at least do something?"

Shadow responded by doing a loud burp on Tails's face and Tails felt disgusted by the burp.

"Is that something for ya?"

Tails started to get a red face as if he never been angrier in his life.

"If you're just going to do this… all day, then it would be best if you just go outside and not make us look like we're doing some hard work well you just stand here."

"Fine then… I do most of the work around here and you don't seem to appreciate it."

Shadow looked at Tails with a caveman and drunken look. Tails just felt sick to see Shadow all despicable to him. Shadow noticed it and throws the bottle right towards Tails. He noticed the bottle, so he ducked down, but only to land and hit right at Silver's face. Tails went to Silver as he saw lots of blood coming out. Too much that Silver fainted as well as Tails, for he couldn't take seeing blood. Sonic and Knuckles, who were carrying large boxes, didn't notice them in the floor and just went past them. For several hours, they were on the floor and no one came to help them up. For Shadow, he went to sleep for several hours. It was about four-thirty when Shadow woke, and he couldn't but help look at the still unconscious ones. Unfortunately Shadow didn't really care about them, so he got off the couch, stretch his arms and legs, scratch his back and walked outside the house.

"I'm bored… I think I'll just go and get a drink."

Shadow ran out and went to the nearest bar, which happens to be a stripe club. Within an hour, the sun started to set and Shadow was kicked out of the bar. He was drunker then earlier before. He got back up and raises his fist at the building.

"Get out and don't you show yourself in this place again!"

"I'll say it again… You got small breast you whore!"

The woman slammed the door when he made that comment again. Shadow took a drink off of the bottle he was holding and within a second he finished it. He looked inside to see if there is still more in there and when there wasn't, he tossed the bottle at the street and hit a car. The bottle hit the diver in the face and he passed out. Afterwards, the car started to spiral out of control and hit a light pole. Shadow was too drunk to care about an exciting crash right there; including the big explosion that blow up the entire car and a wheel went flying, land next to him and started rolling away. He started to have a grumpy face as he started to walk home. He walked to the street and went the opposite way from the house. After five minutes, he started to get bored, since he quickly started to recover from his drunkenness. He looked around the street to see where to go and he notice a huge tower with a huge ball.

"Hm... that place gives me an idea."

Next thing that shows is Shadow on top of the tower, drinking a bottle of whisky and wearing a security uniform. The weird thing was that he was dancing around at the top floor and singing "Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head" until he ran out of whisky. So when he ran out, he throws the bottle out the window and hit right on a pedestrian's face. Then he heard something in the background.

"Who-Who's there?"

He took out a gun from his pocket and started firing randomly at many objects. He kept on firing until he ran out of bullets. When he was out of them, he look inside the firing hole to see if there was anything in there.

"Don't make me shoot you."

The person came out from hiding and it turn out to be a baby wearing a diaper.

"Hello... I-I'm Baby New Years... What's your name, mister?"

"I-..."

He turned to the side and tried to remember his name, since he has gotten so much drunk in the past few hours.

"My name is Shad... or that is... what I think my name is."

"Are you happy as I am?"

"For what?"

"I-I mean that today is the day that I get to come out because it's New Years and I am 2009."

"What's so happy about being 2009 baby?"

"What d-do you mean?"

"Well, human version of my fox friend... let me explain."

It was now a few minutes until midnight as everyone in the house was already prepared for the celebration for the New Years, and Tails was looking around for any sign of Shadow.

"Where could he be?"

He went around and found Sonic. He decided to go up to him and see if he knows.

"Sonic... have you seen Shadow."

"No, but I can go and help you look for him."

"No thanks... I think I'll just go look for him myself."

Sonic grabbed Tails by the shoulder and moved him down as he tries whispering to Tails's ear.

"Come on... I can go and find him for you."

"Why do you seem to care what I do?"

"Come on... I'm your buddy... When have I not been there for you?"

Tails went to a flashback that shows both of them walking down the street.

"Isn't this a lovely day, Sonic?"

Then a couple of people caring guns and knives went up to them and pointing up to them.

"Give me all the money you got in your pockets."

"Scream and you're dead."

"Thank for the talk... kid."

Sonic ran off using his sonic speed leaving Tails behind with those guys. The flashback ended with Sonic having a annoyed look and Tails with angered look.

"Okay, I just need an excuse so I can go out and avoid Amy."

Silver came up to Sonic and Tails and started screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! It's the end of the world!"

He went up to Sonic and started to scream at him and started to shake his body like a present.

"Sonic... It's awful!"

"How awful could it be?"

Then he notice Amy running to him, Pushed Silver out of the way and started hugging Sonic.

"Sonic... It's terrible!"

"Yes, it is"

Sonic remarked that, not for what they are thinking, but of the part of Amy hugging him. The two of them went to the living to is what is all the commotion about. Then they were hearing the news.

"It appears that someone have take the New Years Baby captive and is not letting him out. This has caused a major delay on the New Years and with that, many people are starting to lot the stores at a faster rate due to this problem. Police have identified that the person is a hedgehog. Now here is one of the police man right now."

A police man walked up to the new reporter.

"Since we are believing that this is a hedgehog, we must assume that it is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog and that he must be severely arm and dangerous."

It went back to the living, where Sonic had his mouth opened as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Those bastards... we got to do something."

"But who could it be?"

They all turned to a bottle of alcohol and realized that it was still opened, so they knew who could it possibly be.

"Shadow!"

"Now that we know it's Shadow... How are we going to get there... I don't think we are going to get even close to the building."

"I think we could get there, but we are going to need help."

The next scene shows Sonic, Tails and there new group member, Nate.

"I got just the thing to get us up there without getting caught."

She started to reach in her bag and took out a hook.

"This should do it."

She pushed the button and the hook on top released and headed on top the building on to hit on a security's chest and caused him to fall down the building.

"Oops... sorry. Let's try again."

She did it again only to hit another guy, but this time in the stomach. He too fell down the building.

"Dam... Let me try this instead."

She tool out a piece of long rope.

"What is that supposed to do?''

"When I throw this to the building... It will find the closes pillar and tie around it."

"Nice."

She threw the item and the rope froze in the air and started to move around like a snake as it search for something to hold. It found the closes pillar and wrapped around it, Only to get the security guard from the other side of the pillar to get trapped by the rope.

"There, now let's go up."

They all started to go up the rope and started to struggle half way that they had to use more force to get a better grip. But on top the guy was getting more and more crushed as the three of them went up and using more force to go further up the building. When they went to the top, they let go of the rope and it released itself from the pillar and started to go in her bag by itself.

"Wow... that's wickedly cool."

"Thanks."

They turned around and noticed a dead body on the other side of the pillar that the rope was holding on to.

"Oh piece of s***!"

"Can we go and see if Shadow is in there?"

The three of them started to walk in the tower and saw that Shadow was on the top section of it.

"Hey Shadow... what's this I hear of you taking the New Years baby captive?"

"It isn't my fault... All I just did is told him the truth of 2008 and what I believe 2009 will be like and he just ran off somewhere in this room."

"First you kill Santa-..."

"Tranquilized... duh."

"And now you did this."

"Wait... wait... wait... can you explain how did you even got to an important place like this in the first place?"

Shadow went to his flashback where he was hiding in a bush and was waiting for a security guard to pass by. And when on of them did, he grab him, move him in the floor and snap his neck to the point where he dead. Then he came out wearing the clothing as he walked by some other guard that was letting him through.

"Good day to you sir."

"Good day to you too."

The flashback ending and with them already searching for the baby already.

"This is going to take forever!"

"Not to worry... Since Tails is here, he should be able to tell us where a crying baby would go if he wanted to cry and no one to see."

"I don't cry!"

"Not in public."

"I'm telling you that I don't cry, but if I were one of those people and I'm not saying that I am... I would be in the darkest part of the room... which I'm not saying that I would do."

Everyone started to look at him with a "sure you're not" expression.

"Well I'm not."

Nate started to look for the darkest part of the room and found a dark area. She turned on the lights in that area and clearly saw that the baby was there.

"Hello little guy... don't be scared."

Nate started to reach to him and try to calm him down, but he was too scared to listen at anything she had to say. She sighed.

"I can't do nothing as long as he fells scared."

"Well Shadow... "

"Well what?"

"You caused this... you fix it."

"What... Why the hell should I do this?"

Tails raised an eyebrow at him and Shadow responded with a sighed.

"...Fine..."

He used his sonic speed to go behind the New Years Baby and grabbed him before he ran away. He responded by crying.

"Sh... Um... It's alright..."

He continued on crying and Shadow started to get irritated.

"QUIET!"

He stop making a sound.

"Um... there is no need to cry now... you need to get out there and suffer this torture like we did. You think that only you get tortured... well many people get tortured. For example, Tails get insulted that he is a crybaby and a chicken."

"Hey... You didn't have to say that."

"Trying to show an example here. Anyway... You only need to suffer for a year and we have to suffer for a lifetime... especially if we are men and we get married to a woman that one day, they will annoy us to the point that we will go into a war and kill ourselves."

"Yeah... Some of what Shadow said is true... And your year may turn out better then what you think."

"Right... What she said... Anyway... if this year still isn't good... well don't think that yours will be worst off as the New Years to come the next two or three ones."

"Really."

"Yep."

"Thank you."

The Baby gave Shadow a hug and ran outside to greet the New Years. As for the other four, they just walked out and looked at the full moon and all the destruction around the place.

"Well Shadow... you done it again."

"Yeah... but I think this New Years Baby was easier then last years Baby."

"At least there was less destruction then last time."


	5. Baseball Struggle

Episode 05: Baseball Struggle

Everyone was at the house just getting more bored by the minute, until a letter fell down from the door slot. Sonic grabbed the letter and opened it up. It says:

Blasting Hedgehog,

I challenge you and your stupid friends to a game of baseball and the winner will win 500,000 yen. So come to the park outside your window and we will have our match and these time come because last time I had to wait outside in the rain. So don't be a douch like last time.

Your forever enemy, Dr. Robotnik not Dr. Eggman

Sonic turned to everyone else.

"Hey, I'm not a douch… am I?"

Everyone responded by whistling and looking away. Sonic tried to ignore the fact that they did that and turned back to the letter.

"I think we should play him."

"Think… when do you think?"

"I think."

"Yeah, remember the time you took the IQ test to see if you can get a degree for genius."

They went to a flash back where Sonic just waked in the room where he was taking the test and in a second inside they just kicked him out. The flashback ended and they were already outside.

"So Sonic what are we supposed to first."

"I have the slightest thing."

Everyone else turned their head side-to-side at Silver.

"I remember that you all played baseball when you were doing that show… what was it called again?"

"I don't know, but it was finally good to get away from the stupid douch."

At the side it shows Chris crying as he ran away.

"All great… I have to be in rehab to help him for three months. THREE MONTHS!"

Shadow had three fingers pointed right at Sonic. All Sonic could do was move back a bit. At the distance, there was multiply complication, like finding trouble in finding products.

"Sonic, we can't find the equipment."

"Yeah sorry Tails, I never got the chance to get any baseball equipment."

"But without any money, how are we going to pay for them."

Shadow revealed his wallet and took out some money.

"Here, there's 100,000 yen."

"Great thanks Shadow."

"Well…make sure that you don't give it to Sonic."

"What could I possibly do with it?"

"Still you are not reliable, like remember the time you had to save the bus from exploding."

A flashback shows Sonic in the pentagon with other people.

"Mr. Sonic, there is a running bus that will blow up if it stops and you are the only one that can save it."

The commander turned to Sonic well he turned and had his face stuffed with chilidogs.

"Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Mr. Sonic, you have five minutes, now go and save them."

Sonic went to Los Angeles and they dropped him there.

"What the heck am I supposed to do?"

Then there came a bus and stopped, then the bus exploded.

"Too bad no one came and help them."

The flashback ended with Shadow and Tails getting ready to leave.

"Now if you move aside, we have to go and get the equipment."

Both of them went off and within a few hours they had returned back.

"Did you get them?"

"Well… there was something that happened."

"What?"

"Shadow saw an electric guitar and he wanted to buy it. The price tag showed that it was 9,000 yen."

"So what, there's still have to be 91,000 yen."

"Well… when we went to the register, it was actually 90,000 yen."

"So, there still 10,000 yen for equipment."

"Well we could only get a glove."

"Only one glove."

Tails took out the glove and it was a hockey glove.

"Why did you a hockey glove? We don't even play hockey in Japan."

"This is the only glove that they had."

"So what do we do now?"

Everyone thought up for a second and Sonic had an idea.

"Hey, we don't really need to buy any material."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, now the bat, we can just use wooden sticks. Instead of baseball helmets, we can use hard hat and paper mask and instead of a uniform, we can just use your surgeon suit that we wore for Halloween a while back. We can even use rubber gloves instead."

"He's right."

"Yeah and I have a few wooden swords in the back."

"Come on… we have a game to win."

They spent a few hours getting ready and dressing up.

"Sonic, these clothes look familiar somehow."

"Well yeah, we did wore them a while back."

"No that's not what I meant."

"Tails, you worry to much."

"Shadow, you're agreeing with Sonic."

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself."

Shadow put his arm around Tails.

"When you're older, I will explain the meaning of trusting these ridicules stuff."

"Okay… but"

"Trust me Tails."

Tails turned to Sonic and he was having a watery face.

"You don't have to worry, I'll show you."

"I don't know how bad could it be?"

The scene skipped and showed all of them in jail.

"How the heck did we end up in jail?"

"I don't know… but I think it had something to do with what we are wearing."

Sonic walked around and stopped.

"How is wearing this, a problem?"

Everyone turned their head slightly to the side and saw multiply wanted posters with people from the Yakuza wearing almost the same thing.

"I knew I remember these uniforms."

"So we're stuck in here."

"Yes Knuckles, yes we are."

"So this is the only thing I get to say in this episode? This freaking sucks."

Knuckles walked back to where he was sitting.

"We're innocent!"

A police officer came from the other side of the bars.

"No you're not… I can tell you'll are from the Yakuza."

Tails turned to Sonic and hit him by surprise. Then he started choking him to death.

"You ruin my life! You said nothing will happen and now we're in jail!"

Everyone separated Tails from killing Sonic, but he chokes him to the point that he went unconscious.

"Killing Sonic won't make anything better!"

"It will to me."

"You're right."

Now Tails and Shadow attack Sonic together. Then the police opened the bars and came in.

"Okay listen up you dumb assess."

Everyone turned their attention to the guy talking.

"The court is willing to listen to your story if you come in tomorrow in the morning, like five and stay in there for about seven hours giving your testimonies, or you'll all go to jail for at least ten years."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Not a testimony! And on five in the morning! NOOOOOOO!!!"

Shadow had his hands raised and on his knees. Then at the park it started to rain as Dr. Eggman was waiting there. As he was shown, it started to rain and he was furious.

"Ah, piece of SHIT!!!"


	6. Moving to the US

Disclaimer: Sorry for waiting forever, but I been busy for many days during this past two months. But I will try to do more episodes later on. And I notice that episode five wasn't my best won, so I would like to apologize. I don't know what I was thinking when I made it. So here is episode six.

Episode 06: Moving to the US

Sonic and his gang has just arrived to the courtroom to begin their case.

"Court is now in session. Please stand to the honorable Judge Obi."

The judge waked into the room and sat down.

"Everyone may please be seated."

"Okay can I have the lawyer stand and present his opening."

Shadow turned to the rest of the people.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control. Just let me do all the work."

Shadow stand up and started to walk for several minutes just go up to people and giving them the eyes. As well as moving to their face.

"I will be keeping an eye especially on you."

He was focusing on Tails and he was a bit freak out about it.

"Uh… Why are you looking at me?"

Shadow turned to the side as he walked away, but still giving Tails a glare.

"Are you, or are you not going to start your opening case?"

"Yes."

He started to walk around the room and then pointed at the police.

"Those police are douches!"

Everyone's mouths widen all the way and their eyes were widening to with just showing white inside. Shadow just sat down and the judge sighed.

"If I didn't know better, I say that it was the worst opening statement I ever heard in my twenty years of being a judge!"

Just then, the telephone rang and as he pick it up, the judge turned around and started nodding. Then once he was finished, he hanged up and turned back around.

"Well… the governments called and asked me to let you all go, so you are all lucky. Now get out of my courtroom and don't you ever come back."

Everyone started cheering and before they knew it, they were already out.

"I know that my plan would work."

"Shadow, you did absolutely nothing. The government helped us out."

"Knuckles, why don't you just look forward and just shut the hell up."

Knuckles got angry and started to raise his fist.

"So you want to face me, huh, big boy."

"Don't mock me!"

The screen turned to the others as there was sound of pounding in the background. After the fight, everyone except for Knuckles and Shadow, who happened to go to the hospital after the fight, went home until someone called. Sonic picked it up and started to nod, remained in the phone for minutes and then hanged up. Tails turned to Sonic.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Wrong number."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Then Sonic ran through the room and went to Silver's room. He knocked at the door fast and hard.

"Hold up, hold up."

"Silver open up, this is an emergency."

Sonic kept hitting the door hard and fast and when the door opened he still kepr going that he was hitting Silver in the head.

"Hey, cut that out Sonic!"

Sonic stopped when he noticed.

"What, no apology?"

"Silver this is an emergency."

Sonic started to talk at a rough and eager voice.

"So I heard."

"We are not playing around here. The government called and said that we are in trouble with the problem of the court situation."

"Yeah, and what about it."

"They said that we aren't going to get any support from the government."

"What, that means that we have to get real jobs! I do not want to work."

"Me too, the only place where I can work is at fast food resturant if I am lucky."

"But why did you have to run to me."

"Because I need some advice."

"What about Tails or Amy?"

"Amy's no reliable, like remember the time that I had to chose between soup and salad."

Sonic went to a flashback with Sonic being forced to be in a fancy restaurant with Amy. The butler had arrived to the table and give them there menus.

"Hm… Soup and Salad… Salad and Soup… seems to be a hard one. What do you think Amy?"

"I don't know. Whatever makes you go to bed faster?"

"Then I'll have spaghetti."

"Very good sir."

The flashback ends and Silver said nothing.

"(What does that flashback have to do with anything?) Okay."

"And don't get me started with Tails."

"(Just ignore him Silver and just close the door before this conversation gets further)"

"So what should we do?"

"(Dang too late *sigh* There's no reason to leave now.) Okay Sonic, I have to say…"

Then Silver closed the door in front of Sonic.

"Hm, guess he closed the door to think about it."

He started to knock the door again and Silver opened it with a mean look.

"What do you want from me?"

He looked around and noticed Sonic wasn't around, then he heard someone yelling.

"Everyone, in the kitchen, now!"

Silver and Tails went to the kitchen to see Sonic there.

"What the heck is wrong with you, I can't have any peace and quiet for five minutes?"

"I knew that the phone call wasn't nobody."

Then Sonic told the other two exactly what happened.

"And what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I don't want to do another sitcom."

"Well I don't mind, just as long as I don't get a horrible or idiotic part."

"What do you mean Silver?"

"Don't you remember the time that I had to go on a television commercial?"

Silver went to a flashback that shows him in a rabbit suit.

"When we start, you're going to eat that cereal, got it."

"Yeah, but why am I wearing this-"

"Action!"

"Um… This cereal taste great."

Silver eat the cereal, started to turn green and then fell to the ground. He twitched a bit and then stopped. Then the spoke person started to talk.

"Presenting, poison oats, give them to animals outside that you don't want or to your relative-in-laws. Buy now!"

The flashback ended and Sonic and Tails were arguing.

"Come on, I listen to you two people with your flashback."

"Hey, I never have gotten a flashback this entire time."

"Remember Christmas."

"That was a special event."

"And Knuckles didn't had a flashback this entire time and he never complains."

"That's because, he's not here and you don't listen!"

"Forget it!"

Silver took Sonic to the other side of the room and Tails started to hear a bunch of stuff thrown to the wall, many curing from Silver, heard lots of punches, and then he heard a thump. Then Silver came in and started to take out some food.

"Could you make me something?"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Cereal."

"F***!"

He dropped the plate to the floor and waked off.

Then within moments they were on the plane.

"Okay, so Shadow and Knuckles will be going on the hospital helicopter, with them still being injured."

"And I'm not injured?"

"No, you're just a dumbass."

Then as they approached the metal detector, they were approached by a security guy.

"Sorry, but no animals in the plane, they will have to be taken by to the cargo."

Then he grabbed Tails and started to take off.

"Sonic, Silver, do something."

"Bummer."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Tails; your seat won't go to waste!"

Then Silver and Sonic went inside the plane and Sonic went to his seat and his legs on Tails's seat. After a while in the plane, Silver and Sonic started to argue as Silver wanted to get the seat now.

"Give me that seat."

"Never."

"You had that seat for hours!"

"I had it only for an hour!"

Silver was pushing Sonic out of the way and Sonic was trying to hold on. In the cargo room, Tails has just woken up.

"What, where am I?"

He turned side to side and then saw some Chihuahuas that have broken out of their cage.

"Oh, cute, come here you three."

Then the Chihuahuas started to bark.

"Oh, you're the dogs that bark, but don't do anything."

Then the three dogs jump up on Tails and started to attack him.

"Ah, stop! This is my worst day ever!"

In the passenger side, where Sonic and Silver are, Tails's voice could barely be heard.

"Did you hear something?"

They both stop fighting for a second to hear.

"Nope"

They started to fight again. After a few hours, they finally arrived to the United States. Sonic and Silver had come out with Tails inside a steel cage with blood in his face, but the others didn't care and Sonic could barely carry him.

"This is too heavy."

"This is too humiliating."

"(This is too, not important.)"

They went outside to see Shadow and Knuckles.

"Hey you two aren't hurt."

"Well it was a day in the hospital."

"Why did you bring a dog with you?"

"It's me, Tails."

Knuckles went down and saw Tails

"Wow, a talking dog. Fine Sonic if you want this dog, you can keep it."

He started to turn side to side.

"Hey, where's Tails?"

"Can anybody get me out of here!"

"Quiet Tails or I'll send you back to the search team!"

"I'll be quiet."

Then all of them were all moved towards inside to a car and to their new place.

"What, so this is what you're complaining about?"

"I don't want to do another sitcom."

"You already said that."

"Oh, Silver."

"Yeah"

Then Shadow punched Silver in the face and he feels unconscious. When they got there, they were all been took to a huge beach house in the coast side.

"Cool, I could get used to this."

As they walked out, except for Silver who was carried by Tails and Knuckles.

"He's too heavy."

"What ever you do, don't drop him."

He gave out and dropped him to the floor and Silver's head slam right on the ground.

"Best just to walk slowly away."

They started to walk away slowly.

"Hey Sonic."

Sonic noticed Amy running toward them.

"No, there's a American version of her."

"No, that really is Amy."

"What?"

Sonic started to run away.

"What, hold up Sonic?"

"Run, run, run"

"Stop!"

"No way!"

They continue to run through the road on the edge of the cliff until the end of the cliff. He turned to the bottom to see a stiff long and sharp rocky cliff with the ocean in the bottom. Then he turned to Amy.

"I finally catch up, now come on Sonic, give me a hug."

He turned back to the cliff.

"Look out below!"

He jumped down to the bottom with Amy jumping in after him.

"That was weird."

"Yeah."

Then the rest of them turned around and saw some familiar faces.

"Rouge, what are you doing here."

Silver woke up and saw them.

"Blaze."

"Cream."

"Tikal."

Then they all started to run to the cliff.

"Wait up for me!"

They all ran and jump off the cliff

**Sonic Short**


	7. A New Series

Episode 07: A New Series

Everyone had just gone in the new beach house that they had gotten. They all scattered all over the place to see everything.

"I could get used to this place."

"I know that there has to be a caught."

Sonic turned to Shadow.

"What are you saying?"

"If I'm sure, we have been sent to a reality television show."

"I thought that this was a sitcom."

"That's what I thought until I notice this."

Shadow turned on the television and in the screen, it showed the two of them watching themselves watching the television.

"What, I think I understand what you're saying."

"(Honestly, you just thought about it now.)"

"This means that we get to do what we want."

"(I can't believe it that he just realized it.)"

Then Knuckles walked up to them.

"Hey guys, did you two notice that you're on television."

"(I can't believe that there's someone more stupid then the faker here.)"

Shadow gave a depression sigh. Then out of nowhere someone appeared in the back of them.

"Are you guys enjoying your new place?"

His appearance surprised Sonic and Knuckles that there hearts were beating fast and hard, except for Shadow, who didn't even give a reaction.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wow, Shadow, how come you weren't scared?"

"Because unlike you, I have some sort of dignity in me."

He turned back to the weird looking guy that when he looked at him, he felt a bit disgusted.

"What do you want? Answer or I'll crush you."

"I'm from the producer of this reality show and-"

"There's nothing more for you to say."

He got a box and opened it. He took out a cross bow and started to load up a cat.

"Get the hell out of my house or I will have to use this baby on you."

"It's not like this is going to hur-"

He shot the cross bow at his face and the cat went on him and started to scratch him.

"Ah! Someone help me!"

He started to load up a dog this time.

"There's no help for you, just pain is what you'll get."

He shot again and the dog pushed him to the ground. The producer started to run away screaming for his life. Then it showed a duck being shot to the guy.

"Time to use my best weapon."

Shadow grabbed a large crossbow and stands it on the window in the direction where the guy was running. Then he aim and put Tails on the stand of the crossbow.

"Shadow, what are you doing?"

"Just teaching the people on who owns this house. Now hold still and keep this in your mouth."

He shoved dynamite on his mouth. He was shocked and tried to move but notice that Shadow had taped him up.

"Sorry but you must go for this place."

He sparked the dynamite and released Tails out of the crossbow. The producer still kept on running but then got hit by Tails.

"Ow, what the heck hit-"

He notices the unconscious fox and then saw the lit dynamite.

"Oh, s***"

Back with Shadow, if saw a large explosion that his hair was being blown fast in the opposite way, he covered his face with his arms to try and closed his eyes.

"That should teach them not to trespass here."

Day later, everyone, except for Tails who was recovering in the hospital, was in the living room with a new producer there, since the last one was reported missing. Shadow was chained from his entire body and was trying to bite through the chains.

"Now, I came here to explain the reason why all of you are here?"

"We all already know why we're here."

"I don't"

"Alright Knuckles, we'll explain it to you someday."

"Phew, at least that brings us to the plan for this show. There are cameras set in all the room of this house."

"All the rooms?"

"Yes all the rooms."

"That's perverted."

"No it isn't. It's just to see if you all doing anything that would catch the eyes of the people around."

"So we just live our lives."

"Yeah, but there's one thing that must be done."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Me too, now explain the thing you are talking about."

"You can live here as long as you want with no paying rent."

"That seems reasonable."

"But every week, I will be coming back to announce a challenge to you all in order to remain in this house."

"And what about the other accessories?"

"Well that's the thing, you'll need to find work to pay for everything else. That's one way to make this series more exciting to the people."

"Screw that."

Shadow slides himself out of the chains, ran to another room and came back with his crossbow. Then he started to shot out animals at the new producer and he only started to run away, until he had no animals left.

"Dam, out of bullets."

Then he looked out of the window and started to shake his fist on the guy.

"You haven't seen the last of me."

"Oh yes I have."

Shadow took out a grenade, removes the ring with his mouth and threw it high into the air. The grenade landed where the guy was and blew up the surrounding area. Then Knuckles walked up to Shadow.

"You really got some anger issue."

"Well that's what happens when people make you famous."

"Stay out of this Sonic, um I mean faker."

"No, you called me Sonic."

Sonic started to poke at Shadow with a smooth look on his face and Shadow had a grumpy face.

"Come on, admit it, you call me Sonic because you actually do care."

"No, I called you that because you are too stupid to be called a faker. Man, can't you realize that if I call you faker, then I meaning would state that you are somewhat similar to me."

Then Sonic started to run away crying and Amy came up to Shadow and then did something to him that it was cut off. Then when everything showed again, Shadow was in the floor with a massive blood lost and broken bones, well Amy walking away with Shadow's blood in her hammer.

"Should I call 911?"

"No, just give me some morphine and I should be fine."

"I'll go ask Silver on where he puts them."

"Hurry."

Knuckles started to walk away and Shadow put his head back on the floor. Knuckles was heading back down stairs, holding some morphine, when he came up to Rouge, standing in his way.

"Hey Rouge, mind if you move aside."

"What the big problem?"

"Shadow's seriously hurt right now and he needs this morphine."

"Good."

"No, I think that's a bad thing."

"No, that means that we can have quality time together, if you know what I mean."

Back with Shadow, he was yelling at Knuckles to see what could be taking so long.

"Knuckles, hey Knuckles, where are you? I need my morphine right now! Knuckles!"

Shadow started to slither upstairs and open the door that had Knuckles written on it. He opened it slightly and then saw something so awful that he closed the door and moved to the bathroom. There he found the needle and just injected himself with it.

"Oh that feels good."

Then he started to walk to random rooms and as he continued to walk he started to get lazier and slithery as he continued. Then he went to a room that said personal secret. He opened it and saw a camera and a chair in there.

"What the heck, why do we have a beach in here? It's a beach house, it make no sense what so ever."

Silver walked by Shadow and walked along side with him as they sent inside. Then Silver went up to the note on the sofa chair.

_We assume that the second person might not get this far on this series, especially on what happen to the other producer. Anyway, we came to say that this room, you're all able to tell your opinion about the situation that you all are in. _

He didn't bother reading the rest and when he turned to Shadow, he was asleep, and then shows Silver rolling Shadow out of the room and then closed the door. Then he walked right to the camera and turned it on.

(Silver)

"This place at first, I completely hate, but now this could be my chance to make myself into the star. All I just need to do is make Shadow and Sonic to quit and I will become the star of this sitcom."

(End)

He walked out of the room and saw Shadow barely waking up.

"What did you say about me?"

Then Silver got the morphine.

"Do you want to know, or do you want more of this."

"More of that."

Shadow took the morphine and injected it.

"Oh man, that's the stuff."

Silver started to walk away and came up to Amy.

"Oh Amy I been looking for you."

"What for?"

"Sonic asked me to go and find you. He wants to tell you how he feels about you."

"Really, where is he?"

"He must be in his room. He told me that you should just barge in, even if the door was closed."

"I'm coming Sonic."

She started to run to Sonic's room and Silver gave a smirk.

"That was too easy, especially when dealing with a stupid girl like her."

Then Amy came back furious and carrying her hammer, which was still bloody.

"Was there something I said wrong?"

The front door opened as Tails and Cream came in. He was wearing bandages and a crotch, with Cream helping him stand.

"Where're home."

"Thanks Cream."

"No problem, Tails."

Then Cream and Tails looked around and saw a dirty mess around. Then they started to hear loud cries from Silver. Unfortunately, there were no cameras there that were still on.

"Oh god, she's killing me! Someone, help me! No what are you doing with that bat! Ah! Oh man it hurts! Why isn't anybody helping me! Please, for Christ sakes! Someone anybody help me! I didn't think that my legs could bend forward! Oh, it all hurts! Aw, she is bending my spine at a perfect L shape backwards! Aw! So extremely painful! I'm sorry that I called you stupid!"

Tails and Cream were both started to get terrified at it that they weren't even considering on seeing what was going up there.

"Somebody help! Wait what are you doing with that vase?"

They heard a loud smash.

"Oh, my face, my beautiful face! Oh god! Oh god! I think I could see my own spine! I could see the bones sticking out! Someone call 911, or at least give me some morphine! It hurts! It hurts!"

Both the two of them were more freak out about it.

"Cream,"

"Yeah."

"Remind me not to make Amy angry."

"I'll make a note on that, but before that, do you want to have a tea party."

"Anything, if that means having not to be inside."

"There's just one thing."

"What is it Cream?"

"The tea set is upstairs."

Tails eyes widen when he heard that.

**Sonic Short**

_**I was thinking that I could do the challenges, but if you have an idea, then tell me. I'll consider on doing those challenges, but you don't have to, I'm just giving all of you an opportunity. **_


	8. Pointless Day

Episode 08: Pointless Day

Knuckles was on the roof relaxing in the sun. When Sonic went up and walked towards Knuckles. The second he got close, he thought, that there was going to happen that was going to happen. Therefore, he went into the box next to him and got out a helmet. He put it on and went back relaxing. Somehow, that made Sonic a bit irritated.

"What's that for?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know what I'm saying."

Sonic started to point at the helmet and Knuckles looked up with his eyes as if he didn't notice it.

"Oh, this old thing"

"Old thing, you just put it on."

"I got it a while ago."

Sonic looked at the side of the helmet and saw a price tag.

"That thing said that you brought it yesterday!"

"Okay, the thing is that you always find a way to get us hurt."

"That's crazy Knuckles!"

Sonic went on top of Knuckles and started to lift him up and slam him down to the roof. He continued to do this rapidly.

"You're talking nonsense."

"Sonic, stop already"

"No"

Then Sonic and Knuckles heard a squeak and then the roof portion under Knuckles broke and he fell down to the second floor. Sonic fell but caught the broken part of the roof.

"Phew, that was close."

Then he heard a cat come from the top of the roof.

"That's inconvenient."

The cat started to touch Sonic in the hand with its palm. It started to make Sonic a bit ticklish.

"No, stop it."

The cat stopped and Sonic sighed, but when he thought that the worst was done, the cat just bit Sonic in the hand and he fell down to the second floor. Knuckles barely got on his feet when Sonic fell on top of him. On top the cat started to walk away and went down, until it reached to the back and was carried by Shadow. Tails turned to Shadow.

"What's the cat for?"

"Just a cat that I trained to hurt Sonic when I'm not around"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I still need to give him more training."

The both of them started to depart from each other, for there was nothing interesting. As Shadow and Silver were resting inside someone from the doorbell rang.

"Silver, get the door."

"I got it last time."

"Fine"

The doorbell continued to ring, until Silver got up from the couch.

"Dammit"

Silver opened the door and another producer came through the door.

"You thought that we forgot about you."

(Silver)

"I never thought that they would come with all the things that Shadow did. Though it could be a problem to keep Shadow doing it, but it's more troubling to stop him."

(End)

"No, we didn't. Come in."

The producer walked in and Shadow started to yell.

"Who is it Silver?"

"It's another producer."

"Bring him in my minion."

(Silver)

"Minion, minion, what the heck does he think he is talking to, I'll make him pay big time,"

He remained quiet for a minute with his eyes turned away.

"Some other time"

(End)

Both of them came in and went to the study hall that became Shadow's office. Silver opened the door and inside was Shadow sitting in the chair behind the desk. Every other guy was standing behind him and the side of him in a calm and still form. All of them were wearing tuxedos and dark sunglasses. Then Shadow took out his sunglasses and looked at Silver with a disappointed face.

"What?"

"You forgot to put your tuxedo."

"Well no one told me to."

"F***"

Shadow got up and walked over to Silver.

"How are we going to reenact godfather if you don't put on your tux, someone get him a tux."

A tuxedo was thrown to Silver shoulders and hands.

"Now put it on and do it quickly well this is still fresh"

"Okay"

Silver left the room and started to put it on, once he was finished he went back to the room. Once he looked inside, everyone was no longer wearing their tuxedos and sunglasses, as they were now in their original selves. Silver had his mouth wide open with the response of the time they wasted for nothing.

"Good that you're finally here, we can finally find out what this dumbass wants"

"What the heck was this tux for anyway?"

"I don't know why the heck you're wearing that."

"You told me to put this on."

"Really"

"We don't have time to talk."

"Yeah, Silver, you should stop making up stuff."

"I didn't make it up, you told me and then there was all of you wearing this."

"You know that I would never wear that."

"This is all pointless."

"The little kid is right, Silver, stop making us waste time."

"Little kid"

"Don't make any fuse about it."

"Shut the heck up!"

Everyone turned to Knuckles

"We wasted to entire day doing absolutely nothing."

"He's right; we should focus on the most important thing."

"And what is that Shadow?"

"We should focus on getting rid of the producers."

(Shadow)

"I know that this isn't the main reason, but I felt like doing it. So I just said that."

(End)

The producer was thrown out the window and went fall enough that he flew to the end of the cliff and fell to the ocean.

"That should get us to a further progress."

(Knuckles)

"I don't even know if we even went to any progress in anything. I just think that Shadow was just saying that just to get some excitement."

(End)

Knuckles turned to Shadow.

"And how is this reverent to anything."

"I don't really know, but we have to do something."

(Tails)

"Both of them are right, we did nothing today at all. I hope they won't do anything to me just to get some fun out."

(End)

"Wait; do you know where the girls are at?"

"I heard Rouge saying that they were going to the mall."

"Should we go?"

"What for"

"I don't know, but we have to do something."

"Alright, let's go guys."

They got into a race car that Shadow got a while back.

"Is this legal to drive?"

"I don't know, just get in."

They all got in and as soon as he turned it on, they was driving fast, that Tails, Knuckles, and Silver were scared out of their lives, except for Sonic and Shadow, who were used to that kind of speed. Within minutes they have arrived to the mall.

"What should we do right now?"

"How should I know?"

"You were the one who suggested that we go here."

"No, you were the one."

They both started to argue back and forth, until the rest of them had it.

"Stop it already!"

"Why?"

"Because, ever since this morning, we pretty much keep repeating the same things over and over again."

"Tails is right, as always."

"So you're saying that we should throw a party."

"That's not what I'm-"

"Yeah, party!"

"No that's not-"

"Come on let's go and make this party, like Tails said."

"Yeah"

"Alright"

All the guys started to walk to the stores except for Tails who remained there.

(Tails)

"I didn't say anything about a party, but if it will get us out of this repeating stuff then alright."

(End)

The first place they went to was the bakery.

"So what cake should we get?"

"No, we shouldn't get a cake."

"Why not, I want a cake."

"Because duface, we only get a cake when we celebrate something. This is only a party."

"Fine, could we get some sweet bread to go."

Shadow slaps his hand on his forehead when he heard that.

"(And I wonder why I live with them)."

Well they were still getting the sweets; Tails and Silver were getting the party equipment.

"What should we get Silver?"

"I don't know; probably some of those party strings and piñata."

"Hey sir"

"Ah yes"

"Yeah, we wanted to know if you have anything good-"

Silver got closer to the clerk and whispered to him.

"And maybe some of the good stuff if you know what I mean"

"Ah yes"

The clerk gave Silver a large box that was taped up.

"Thank you very much, come on Tails."

Silver started to walk out of the store

"What do you have Silver?"

"It's none of your business, Tails; now come on already."

Tails ran to Silver. Then within an hour the five of them came back to Shadow's car.

"Does everyone have the things they need?"

"Yeah"

"But I still need to know how my idea came to this party"

"Now that everyone has everything, let's go back home and let's start this party."

Everyone started to go into the car when a cop car started to drive by. The cop started to look at all of them from left to right. He looked at Tails, Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow, then went off.

"I wonder what that was about."

"I don't know."

Knuckles opened the trunk and Silver was in there curved like a ball.

"They're gone."

"Good"

"Yeah, now get the hell out of my car before I kick your ass"

Silver started to come out of the car.

"Did he notice the stash?"

Sonic opened the back door and saw the huge box.

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Great, now let's get the heck out of here."

"I say when we leave and when we stay."

Both Silver and Shadow remained there, until Shadow spoke again.

"Come on let's go."

All of them went inside the car.

"It's weird we didn't see any of them."

"Any of whom"

"I don't remember."

Shadow raised his shoulders in a way of not caring about it and then started his car. He went at the same speed he was when he headed to the mall. They all waited the few minutes, so they could leave out of the death car and start their party when they get back inside the home.

**Sonic Short to be continued**

_**This is the first part of the three part episode that I made. So the real Sonic Short episode ending won't be until episode 10. Next episode, Pointless Party. See you soon.**_


	9. Pointless Party

Episode 09: Pointless Party

Everyone was getting all set up for the party. Knuckles was in a ladder preparing the lights and Silver was pouring the snacks in the bowls.

"Dammit, I can't get these lights to untangle. Silver, help me out here."

Silver gave a depressed look then turned back to his work.

"Come on, this things are starting to tangle in my hands."

Knuckles was moving to one side to far that he started to fall. And then got his leg caught onto the wire.

"Ah, Silver, help or at least call for help."

Silver slammed the bowl to the table and started to walk away.

(Silver)

"Dam, I can't believe I have to help him. I already got enough work to do with this food preparing."

(End)

"Thanks Sil."

Then he started to walk out and saw Tails walking past him.

"Hey, Knuckles wanted me to tell you that he trapped in a light wire and he can't get down."

Silver tried saying that in the worst possible caring in the world. Tails, not trying to ask why he did not help him, ran to go help Knuckles. He got there and saw Knuckles starting to feel funny in his head.

"Knuckles are you alright, I'll help you out."

"Thanks Tails. I think the blood is rushing too fast to my brain."

In a few minutes, Tails was flying in the air with a pair of scissors ready to cut the wires.

"You're ready."

"Tails why can't you just carry me in drop me down."

"Because you're too heavy, now are you ready."

"Yeah I guess."

Tails cut the wire on one side and Knuckles went off and started swinging with his body still upside down.

"Ah, someone get me off of this rid."

Then Silver, Shadow and Sonic came in.

"What did you wanted to show us?"

Then as Sonic and Shadow walked forward, they were both pushed and carried by Knuckles as the three of them were now swinging.

"Dammit, Knuckles, why did you have to send us to this ride?"

"I don't know. I don't know. Just get me off of this thing."

"I wanted some excitement but not like this."

Silver turned away.

"I guess we should get back to work."

Two hours have passed before the hanging guys have stopped in one spot.

"You guys ready?"

"No!"

"Good"

Then Shadow got his knife and cut the wire causing the three of them to fall. They piled up on each other, with Shadow in the bottom.

"Will you two get off of me?"

"Yeah, right after the building stops moving."

"Oh no, I think the chili-dogs I eat is starting to come out."

Sonic started to get sick to the point that he started to turn green.

"So help me, if you throw up on me you're dead."

But it was too late and he started vomiting, though that didn't last long as Shadow, with was covered in puke from the head and chest area, was chasing after Sonic with a broom and whacking him with it.

"Ow, Shadow, stop hitting me with that broom."

Shadow didn't care; he just kept on running after and hitting him.

"You're lucky that I'm using this instead of something worst."

"What could be worst?"

Shadow stopped when he came to an open door, well Sonic, acting dumb, decides to wait for Shadow.

"What did you found?"

Shadow went in the room and took out a fire hose.

"Wait, you're not going to use that on me are you."

"Well, yeah"

"Come on we're friends."

Tails slide right next to Sonic.

"I thought we were friends."

"Oh Tails, we're friends two."

Then Shadow prepared the hose and Tails slide away from Sonic and he tried whispering to Tails.

"Wait Tails, help me, I think Shadow gone crazy."

Shadow then released the hose and pushed Sonic to the wall at the end of the hallway and Shadow stopped the blast. When that happen Sonic quickly started to run out for his life and Shadow started to run after him releasing blast of water and shutting it at times, so Sonic will still be able to run and scream.

"I don't even know what a fire hose is doing in the house!"

Then Sonic ran towards Silver.

"Help me Silver."

"Sorry, I'm on my break."

He was just sitting there reading a magazine. The water hose was about to hit Silver, but stopped it with his powers, though it didn't look like Silver was paying attention. After minutes of running several times around the house, Sonic run up to Knuckles which was standing next to the pool.

"Knuckles help me!"

"Are you two still fighting?"

Then it came to a surprise when the water hit Knuckles that he went flying back in fell in the pool.

"Won't anybody please help me."

"Not in this lifetime."

Several hours have past and it started to get dark. Sonic was getting too tired that he started to breath hard and fell to the floor and Shadow was also out of steam that he too fell to the floor and on Sonic.

"This could be the perfect time for you to hit me."

"Too tired"

Tails and Knuckles came out and saw the two of them collapse and out of breath.

"Looks like we're not going to have our party now"

"Not to worry"

"What do you mean? We haven't started to do much decorations and the party is going to start at any minute, but not before everyone kills us for not being ready."

"I have a plan."

"Clarify"

"Okay, remember that we're in a television series now."

"We are?"

"Yeah, well anyway, the rules of time don't apply to us. Now if we just get this."

Knuckles started to grab a slide from the side of him with an image on it.

"How are you doing that? You must be breaking the rules of reality."

"Yeah, you should know that series people are able to do that."

Knuckles pulled the rest of the screen and they were now in the part were they having the party ready and everyone is having a good time.

"Yeah, let get this party started."

There were many people dancing in the floor board including Shadow and Sonic.

"Weren't we in the floor just a few seconds ago?"

"What? The music is too loud."

"I'll tell you later."

Everyone was having a good time. There was even a time where Knuckles was drunk and fell down from the second floor. As he did that he land on Blaze and they both fell in. She started to get angry and started pounding and scratching Knuckles to bits. It was going to out of control that the police had to call that S.W.A.T. to come and help control the party. And after three days of this, the party finally started to settle down and everyone started to walk away.

"Good bye, I hope all of you enjoy that party."

Sonic started to wave to all his friends as they walked out and he closed the door, only to hear a doorbell ring. He opened it and saw the rest of the crew living there outside with a frown look.

"Oh, sorry about that"

Minute later, a producer came in and started to talk about the destructions that were caused.

"Four thousand dollars on food alone, a hundred thousand dollars on the repairs to the house, a million dollars on destruction alone, twenty major injures, five deaths, nine hit and run, twelve police chases, ten times that we hear a report about spiritual callings and demon attacks, forty street fights that been reported, as well as ninety sexual, mental and physical harassments, eighty-nine being females and one male being physically harass that all the other harassments were considered a joke."

"Yeah well- I don't really want to talk about it."

The one he mentioned cough a bit to clear his throat. Then the producer put his hand on his forehead as he started to get a headache.

"Alright, listen, if you want to remain here, you will have to do what we say from now on."

"Fine"

Everyone was shock to hear Shadow saying that.

"Now for starters, we need to start making this show funny."

"That's easy just bring your wife over and I could come up with hilarious stuff."

He started to too angry that he threw a glass plate at Shadow, but he quickly avoids it.

"Dang, you got poor aim. Like that time Sonic missed horribly at the bowling game."

He went to a flashback where Sonic was right in close distance to a pile of pins and screaming at everyone else.

"You want me to make a shot, well here's your shot."

Sonic threw that bowling ball and it went around the pins and down the gutters. The flashback ended with Sonic having his hands on his face with embarrassment.

"I feel that we should listen to what he has to say."

"You're right Knuckles, please continue."

"Well me and the other producers thought that the first challenge-"

"Oh here we go again."

"But Sonic we didn't even do any."

"Well yeah, but they keep repeating it over and over again. It's just killing my head."

"Shut up faker, I would rather hear him talk about something useless, then you talking about something that just completely waste my time."

Sonic crossed his arms and had a grouchy face.

"I'm just saying."

"So before we run out of time, explain what it is."

"Well, we have concluded that the first one should be a race around that entire U.S."

"That's all."

"Well that pretty much it, since we wasted too much money on the damages that you all caused. But I should state that in this race, there will be no rules at all, so anything can happen."

"Sounds fun"

"And you wanted to shut the guy up."

**Sonic Short to be continued**

_**This is the second part of the three part episode. Next episode, Pointless Race, see you soon.**_


	10. Pointless Race

Episode 10: Pointless Race

Sonic and the entire group were getting ready for the race to begin. They all had a race car with their own color symbol. Sonic had blue, Tails had yellow, Knuckles had red and Silver had well silver.

"Okay is everybody ready"

"NOOO!!!"

All four screamed at him.

"Where the hell is Shadow?"

"I think he said that he needed to make a last few adjustments on his vehicle."

"Yeah, yeah, that's just get… are you kidding me!!! WE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR HOURS AND HE'S STILL NOT HERE!!! WE SHOULD HAVE JUST STARTED AND LEFT HIM!!!"

"Sonic, you don't have to go sentimental on us."

"Well I hate having to wait"

"Well so do I, so we should just continue and start the race."

"Who the heck care about the p-r-o-d-u-c-e-r?! Let's just shoot him and go already."

"Shadow's the one with the guns."

"That's just great… the one time we needed him and he just dumps us like chocolate."

"What?"

"You know… chocolate to a dog."

"?!"

"…Never mind."

Shadow started to come in with a giant dark monster truck.

"Shadow!!! What the hell!!!"

"What are you screaming about faker?"

"Who says that you can use a monster truck?"

"Who says that I couldn't?"

Sonic raised his fist in anger well Shadow had a big grin on his face.

"(Damn, he got me there.)"

"Now we can all begin."

"Shadow!!!"

"I know…"

Shadow got out a pistol and shoots the guy multiplies time in the gut.

"Shadow are you drunk?"

"What make you say that Tails?"

"Shadow usual goes more on a rampage then this and also..."

Tails points at Shadow's arm.

"…Shadow's carrying a half 40 oz. whiskey bottle."

"I'm not drunk and I'll prove it."

Shadow aim carefully and shoot the right side of Tail's tires.

"Hey that was uncalled for!!!"

"Yes it was, hahaha"

"So who's going to be the ref for this race?"

"I don't know… I guess… the dead guy."

The guy was still laying there and nobody helping him.

"Don't worry I'll do it for only a date for Sonic."

"Um… Amy… how about instead… twenty bucks."

"I don't do cash, but okay!"

Everyone was about to begin the race except for Tails, which was disqualified for flat tires. As well as Silver and Knuckles for trying to sneak attack Shadow for being late.

"Okay Shadow today we will settle the best."

"I too agree."

They both started to run their engines.

"On your mark… get set… GO!"

They started to race and Sonic was in the lead.

"Damn, you overlarge and heavy car for being slow… oh well, maybe I can at least run him over… muhhahahaha!!!... damn, I got to stop laughing evilly or people will think I the enemy here."

Shadow was right on the bumper of Sonic's car. He did one bang and Shadow's truck tipped over from the front for some reason. There Shadow fell unconscious.

…moments later…

Shadow wakes up in the hospital.

"That was a piece of junk!!!"

"Shadow calm down, you fell unconscious for a few days after the fight."

"Wait what fight?"

"You know the fight with Knuckles when we got out of the courtroom."

"Yeah I still can't believe that you gave that awful speech on court… even I can do better then that, right Tails?"

"I don't know… it's best not to say."

"What about all that… going to the US, going on a TV show for entertainment?"

"Shadow it was all a dream."

"Yeah you must really hit your head if you honestly believe that you would be in a television show."

"Shut it, faker."

"Anyway, that was all a dream, none of that was real."

"Nope."

_Ding-Dong_

_Sonic: what, the series is finally over, great… I didn't know how long I was going to last?_

_Knuckles: Me too, hey you want to go to the strip club with me?_

_Sonic: Sure, Tails, Silver, you want to come along._

_Silver: Okay_

_Tails: Sorry can't… I got a novel due tomorrow and the publisher are real picky when it comes to late things._

_Sonic: Alright then, Shadow are you coming?_

_Shadow: Sure, I just need time to calm my head about what's going on?_

_Sonic: You don't have to pretend anymore, the ten episode series is over, oh and by the way…*takes out a sign and shows it to the camera* Talk to the author about up coming sonic comedy stuff and what nuts. *whisper* Not like anybody in their freaking mind would care about this *normal tone* so see you all everybody and a happy holidays._

_Everyone: happy holidays and so long_

_Knuckles: come on Sonic, today is top off night_

_Sonic: Okay, coming Shadow_

_Shadow: I'll catch you soon_

_Sonic:*leaves*_

_Stadium's lights: *turn off one by one*_

_Shadow:*silent* Son of a b****_

_**The End**_

I waited for the last episode to tell you that this is the last episode. But there is a follow up series, but not like this one. PM me to get a preview of the next one. Happy holidays everyone. 


End file.
